To produce a color flat panel display, a matrix of light-modulating elements, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), is overlaid by a corresponding matrix of color elements. Each color element filters the light that passes through the corresponding light-modulating element and thus enables the display to present color images.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,029, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and apparatus for producing color filters by ejecting ink onto a substrate from a plurality of nozzles in an inkjet head. The nozzles are arranged in a first direction, and the inkjet head is scanned relative to the substrate in a second, perpendicular direction. Thus, filter elements adjacent in the second direction may be colored with different colors. Ejection timings for the nozzles are adjusted so that the ink dots land along the center line of each of the filter elements in the first direction. This technique is said to reduce the occurrence of color mixing.